Sakura, Hinata, and a Pair of Potara Earrings
by Kamon772
Summary: Hinata always had crush on Naruto and Sakura at 15 is start to show that she might have feelings for him beyond simple friendship. Naruto can only chose one of them but what if something happens that cause Sakura and Hinata to become one person.
1. Chapter 01

As the sun rose above the horizon and sunlight began shining on Hokage Mountain and over Konoha in general. Within one apartment in a complex located near Konoha Hospital, a chunin was awaken as light began poured in through their window despite the blind being closed.

Shifting over in their bed , they tried to remain asleep but the light and their ninja training prevent them from doing so. Pulling off the covers from their bed the chunin sat yawning while looking at the time on their alarm clock.

"I got up before my alarm could go off…again. It seems like I am getting better at waking up whenever I want unlike three years ago" they said making their way towards the kitchen area.

Fixing a bowl of instant ramen, they sat down at the table began eating it while watching the Konoha Morning News.

"If only he could see you now as you constantly get on him for eating ramen at weird times but here you are eating it for breakfast" the chunin's roommate (also a chunin) said with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up Ino-pig! I only eat instant ramen for breakfast when I am about to go on a mission as its part of tradition I started. I feel better and more energized when I do this. Though if you tell anyone about this, I will make you regret it as I know one of your secrets as well" the chunin said.

As for the identify of this chunin, they were none other then Sakura Haruno the second apprentice of the famed Sanin Tsunade. With her roommate being the third apprentice of Tsunade and Sakura's oldest friend Ino Yamanaka.

"Well you got me there" Ino sighed as began cooking her own breakfast which consist two different kind of bacon and eggs.

Though neither one of them wished to admit they had developed a habit of eating the very food for which they would constantly get on their teammate for eating. Both claimed that eating this before a mission help them perform better during the mission.

As for what the two of them were doing living together. Well a year and half after Naruto had left on his training trip with Jiriaya, Sakura had gotten tired of her parnet's negative talk of Naruto. They were as bad as some of the other villagers however Naruto alone was not the reason she had moved out of parnet's house. Her training with Tsunade was the other reason that she had moved out. At first they were all smiles and happy about her being training by one of the legendary Sanins. All that quickly changed once she had gotten to the 'Combat' part of being a combat medical ninja. Coming in battered and bruise night after night finally took their toll on her parnets and Sakura as well. The pink hair genin (at the time) knew she was naturally talented in chakra control and book smarts however everything required hard work akin to what Naruto or Lee had to go through.

So when she could not take anymore she moved out and into an apartment close to the Konoha Hospital, where she worked as a nurse part time. Although her job as part time nurse and money she got from mission she went on were not enough to pay the rent of the apartment. This were Ino came in as she decided to help her best friend/rival out by moving in with her. In return for helping her make rent, Sakura agreed to help Ino's family out with their flower shop whenever she could.

Slurping up the last of her instant ramen and done brushing her teeth, for she could have anyone find out her secret before mission breakfast by smell of her breath. The pink hair went off to get the other members of mission she was suppose to be going on today.

As she ran through Konhoa towards her first destination, Sakura began thinking about all that happened recently. Things had been rather slow lately but that changed the moment Naruto came back from his training trip. As it had only been about one month since he had come back and already two major things had happened. Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and they finally got what eventually turned out to be solid lead toward Sasuke's whereabouts from a spy Sasori told Chiyo and her that he had in Orochimaru ranks. The spy however turned out to be Kabuto and things quickly turned back when it was revealed that he was no longer willingly serving Sasori as Orochimaru undid the jutsu Sasori placed on him years ago. After the snake Sanin was beaten by Naruto in his four tailed form, Team Seven with temporary members Yamato and Sai replacing Kakashi and Sasuke managed to find Sasuke but he got away.

After getting back from that mission, she mostly went on the same mission that Naruto was always telling her about before he went on before he left for his two and half year training trip. Mission that he went on with other members of their graduating class and not her since she was too busy with her medical training at the time.


	2. Chapter 02

I would like to thank

Triser, dash666, Paladin13,Archangel2016,Cerillian,Tyler Marcoz, and Ryuus2 for adding this to their Story Alert List

GameDemonKing and for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Ryuus2, dr-fanmai-lover, SuperMegaShadow for reviewing this story

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Around the same time that Sakura was getting up, on another side of Konoha there was another person waking up looking at their alarm clock to see that they too had managed to get up before it had gone off.

The room was much larger then Sakura's but then again rather then living in an apartment they lived on an entire compound reserved for just their entire family. One of possibly just half dozen families that have entire area just for them. Yawning as they got out of bed they looked over to where two photos that were near their alarm clock. One feature themselves along with their genin team while the other was of blond ninja in very strangely colored jumpsuit.

"Hey Sis! Its….." a ten year old girl said but the word died on her mouth as she saw already awake and changing out of her pajamas.

"Hanabi! Get out!" Hinata Hyuga cried as she demanded her younger sister leave right away.

Seriously she liked how her family had lighted up every since Naruto had beaten Neji almost three and half years ago but something she thought it was too much. Ever since that day and when her father had not only noticed she had improved but when she proved in match against Hanabi. Her younger sister started treating her better and even started looking up to her a little after she managed to find her while she was out practicing on new moves from the gentle fist style with Neji.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 "What is it, Hanabi" the older Hyuga said sighing

"Just you wait I will surpass you again then you have to teach me those moves of yours. Father told me that what I need to do in order to learn them" Hanabi said.

No matter how many time she heard this it was always a shock to her as back when she was still a genin it the other way around. Hinata felt that it was her always having to play catch up to her younger sister and Neji. Now she was still not as strong as Neji was but between the three of them Hanabi acknowledge her as the stronger one.

"Hello Hinata, Hanabi" her father said as her greeted them both as they saw down to breakfast.

Another big change and pretty much welcome one that had happened was that she felt like she was part of family again. Before she used to eat alone as her father was either too busy with clan matter or training Hanabi. Neji and Hanabi were pretty much the similar as they were too busy with their own things or training. Now they had time where they could all get together and have breakfast together along with having a chance to talk about everywhere was going on in their lives.

"Any progress on getting the Uzamaki's attention" Hiashi asked curiously as looked at Hinata begin to turn red.

"You really need to get it in gear, Sis. You have already loss a ton of ground already and would have loss even more if not for your biggest rival not being fully aware of her feelings for him " her younger sister said.

"Its true though as it only luck that someone else had come along and managed to sweep Naruto away from the both of you" Neji told her bluntly.

"I know and I working on it but its not that easy" Hinata told them.

Her crush on Naruto had rather then getting better over time had only seem to get worse for a moment. Though that was possibly just because she had seen him in soon long that she just need to get use to actually seeing him once again. However because she had not really done anything other then watch him from a far for so long. Other girls had notice what made Naruto so special and even Sakura herself was starting to see it as well realize what might have been there along. If she really wanted to be rid of Naruto she could have just told him off or simply ignored him completely. Now that she was no longer the fan girl that she once was she was starting to realize the one that had been near her all this time.

'I will not lose to Haruno-san or anyone else for that matter. What has happened in the past is in the past, it can not be changed. Focus on the now where I know my biggest rivals for Naruto-kun's attention and just have beat them' Hinata thought to herself.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

After finishing her breakfast she excused herself and then picked up her bag as she was about to head out to learn the detail of the mission she had today.

Arriving at Hokage's tower she told the guards what she was here for and was then allow to go ahead up to the Tsunade-sama's office. For all the paperwork she had to do it always amazed her how she was able to personally give the detail to numerous missions each day.

Upon opening the door to her office she noticed that Haruno-san was there as well possibly getting some advice from her master or what was on her training schedule for the day. The Hyuga Heiress was rather shocked to learn that she was to be heading out on her mission today with Sakura. Though if Sakura was to be her first teammate for this mission she wondered who was to be the third as it called for three person team to be carried out.

The pink hair combat medic was equal shocked to learn that Hinata would be one of her teammates for this mission as they were both had similar fighting styles in fact that they were close to mid range ninjas with limited skills in combat ninjustu. Genjustu was kind of mix bag for them as Hinata was as skilled in that as she was in ninjustu while Sakura was simply strong against but was not well verse in using it.

Whoever was there third teammate might determine the type of mission this might be. If they were most a close range fight as well then this might be a mission where there was to be decent amount of fighting as Hinata could detect the targets from distance then serve as possibly back up for the main attacker. While Sakura bring up the rear watching out for them all and use her medical ninjustu when needed.

There were a number of possibility running through their heads as not only did the fighting style of the third teammate matter but also their rank. If they were a Jonin then the expected difficult mission would natural be higher. The two of them waited and waited until Tusnade was almost feed up with all this waiting as she had other things to take care of.

It was then that black and orange blur appeared through the window yet flip around in circle before crashing on the ground as Tsunade managed to clothesline them by outstretching her arm into their path.

"What the hell was that for Ba-chan!" Naruto yelled as he got up off the floor.

"Your late! Hopefully that training you did with Kakashi has not cause his bad habit to rub off on you" the Fifth Hokage said.

"There was something I had to deal with that took longer then expected" he said.

"Probably just overslept from overtraining last night and then just rushed over here when you realized what time it was" Sakura said offhand.

"So Naruto-kun how did you training go in completely the Rasegan" Hinata asked to his shock without stuttering or blushing at all.

"When great as I finally managed to complete it last night all working on it extra late with Kakashi and Yamato….oh crap" Naruto replied before realizing his mistake.

Naruto started to sweat wonder what he would happen next now that it he been caught. He did not know how they did that but Sakura and Hinata could always managed to get this kind of stuff out him.

While Sakura deal with the knot on Naruto's head(from Tusnade pounding him in it) all of them listen to the mission that they were to be going on today.


	3. Author's Note

Well I re-started the story once again as I just did not see the last version of the story going anywhere and decided to just take a step back and rather then having Sakura and Hinata fuse after the mission it happens during the mission. Also Rarudo is not going to show right away nor will Sakura and Hinata get their Potara Earrings from him by accident. I have not thought out everything out at the moment but I have better story plan for this idea then before. When will Sakura and Hinata be fused together I am not really sure but I am not going to rush things along. That what I found kept the story back previous as I felt I was rushing things along too fast.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

I would like to thank

Sasori for the reviewing Chapter 01-02

pensuka for repsonding to the Author's Note

King Hawke, GraityTheWizard, The DragonBard, vash3055, Aceina, adngo714, dragonriderofp3rn, Triser,mkt, X the Black, and Gravenimage for reviewing the old verison of this story

nautilus4357, revin5020, Yugi-no-Yami, Selonianth, X the Black, vash3055, dragonriderofp3rn, Elemental Dragon Swordman, lingeringpoet, Paladin13, Archangel2016, hokage of dragon, SirPlushie, and Lord Martiya, Dave37,woo0131,pensuka, for adding this to the favorite story list

nghtwnggrif4, gamer85, elis21, Triser,Gravenimage, Aminos-boga, GraityTheWizard,Vaizard '22,Selonianth, jim teckno, Nghtwnggrif,Burningshadow0080, kn1ght06, X the Black, vash3055, dragonriderofp3rn, dash666, Paladin13, Archangel2016, MWkillkenny84, Cerillian, and lord Martiya,

Dave37,SilentStriker99,woo0131,pensuka, for adding this to the story alert list

Aceina and Corky Guy for adding me to their Author Alert List

X the Black for adding me to their Favorite Author and Author Alert List

Hinata's Dream and My favorite NaruHina's for adding this story to their C2 archives


	4. Chapter 03

Clearing her throat as she looked down at the mission she was about to hand out to her second student, someone she thought of as little brother, and the Hyuga Heiress who had connections to both of them.

"Ok then the mission that I have called you three here today to take part in is…" Tsunade told

Naruto then went to open his mouth to interrupt her but Sakura shot a glare at him that cause him to shut it. While Hinata did not glare at him but did get him a look that plead him to keep quite. This cause a smirk to appear on Tsunade's face as there were only a few people that could really get Naruto to stop from doing something or inspire him at time. Sure the methods they used were different but the results were pretty much the same.

"Anyway the mission that you are going to be sent out on is one that can probably be rank between C-B" she said

This cause the two chunins and one extremely strong genin to look at her strangely as this was not something that really happened normally. Mission were usually a set rank with given chance of the going to the next rank set on the possibility of unexpected danger.

"Between ranks but why is not the rank set?" Sakura asked curiously as she recover first from this unexpected news from their Hokage.

"That because the nature of the mission is to simply look into some reports of missing people. However people sent out to find them, have gone missing as well" Tsunade said.

"Were these people ninjas?" Hinata asked as that would explain things some.

"No the people that been sent out to find them were not ninjas however that does not mean they were not skilled" the Fifth Hokage replied.

"Well Sakura Hinata lets go" Naruto said patting them both on the shoulder.

After having space out for a moment the two girls chased after Naruto

Shizune who saw the two girls chasing after Konoha's strongest genin but then turned her attention from her junior and Hyuga heiress towards her master.

Tsunade stood at the window staring out over the village with her hands behind her back.

"Is this really such a good idea?" Shizune asked as she approached her.

"I really do not know but both Sakura and Hinata have been targeted by whoever is behind these disappearances. So far they have managed to get everyone they have gone after" Tsunade said

"Then would not this be the last thing that we should be doing at the moment. This is practically give them over that group even if Naruto is with them" Shizune told her.

"I know but this is just a gamble that has to be taken as you seen the reports of those that they have managed to capture already and what's happened to them. Think what would happen if they manage to get both Sakura and Hinata as well" Tsunade said.

Shizune was starting to feel a little worth about this as her teacher's luck with gambling only work when her own life was on the line. Otherwise her luck with gambling on thing like this were pretty much the same as when she at casino or something.

However what she said was very true as the Tsunade's teaching and strength combine with the Hyuga's Gentle Fist and Byakugan would be a deadly combo. One that were be very dangerous if they had to go up against someone that could use both but very valuable ally if they could have them on their side.

"Do not worry so much this why I sent Naruto with them. He might not be able to stop what will most likely happen however the outcome might be slightly different if he is there. Naruto is very important person in both of their lives plus if this work we might have learned something important in dealing with this group" Tsunade told her hoping that she was right.

Outside Konoha…

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were heading off to the point where the last vanishing had occurred. According to the data that they had been given, it was only a week ago.

"Do not you guys think that it somewhat weird that everyone has gone missing has been in pairs? Never more then two people at time have gone missing yet according the data. However afterwards only sighting of a single person with feature of both missing people have ever been spotted" Sakura asked.

"Not really must just be some kind of coincidence as it's a big world out here so stuff like that is possible" Naruto replied having the experience of traveling around for over three year.

"Anyway let get this over with as this might be rank between C-B but this mission certain feel like it going to be nothing more then simple D rank mission. All we are doing is looking into reports of missing people so unless something unexpected happens this might be easy mission" Naruto said.

"I am not so sure Naruto-kun as there might be more to this then we know. Hokage-sama would not send out the three of us for something this simple. We are not genin anymore after all" Hinata said.

At this Naruto just looked at her with slightly depressed look on his face.

"OH! I…I…I am so sorry Naruto-kun it just that you are so strong and well it sometimes easy to forget you have not made it to Chunin. Despite some of the things you have since getting back from your training trip" the Hyuga Heiress said trying to cheer him back up.

Sakura just sighed as she hoped the rest of the mission did not go like this.

Though while the trio of Konoha ninjas headed towards their destination they were unaware that two of them were being watched closely.

"So that them huh, the prized student of Tsunade who take the most after her master and the elder Hyuga Heiress" one of the figure said.

"That them alright Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga are latest target for the master. Their skills will definitely add to our group's power and deadliness as we continue on with the plan" a second figure said.

"What to do with the third though" a third figure asked.

"Just leave him as the reports state that he is only a genin" the first figure said writing Naruto off.

"That might have been true when they were all genin three years ago. However now despite never having advanced himself, this guy is no mere genin. Among the three of them he is mostly likely the most powerful and known for doing the unexpected. Underestimate him and you will be eating dirt or even meeting your maker" the third figure told them.

After this the threat that Naruto played towards their mission was realized and acknowledge as he was consider a major roadblock to completely their objective one that would be removed with force if needed.


	5. Chapter 04

I would like to thank

pensuka, vash3055, Triser, Elemental Dragon Swordman, Storyteller222, .com, akibi, and mrgirmjaw for reviewing the story

mrgirmjaw, Naruto Sakura Uzumaki, Lord Mortensen, and pensuka for adding this to the favorite story list

SrgntDrew, redspud, JJB91, Storyteller222, and pensuka for adding this to the story alert list

0000000000000000000000

The third figures trailing after Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata had come up with a plan for how to go about doing things. Since Naruto was the biggest threat to their mission it was decided that two of them would take him on while the third went after the girls.

Luring him away from the two Chunins would take some time but they had perfect moment where it would happen. It was moment that both girls would clearly not want him to be around them for various reasons and would react differently as result of him being there. Not only that they might not completely let down their guard but it would be down enough that get close might be easier. The Hyuga's Byakugan would not be a problem because she might be distracted and one can not see around them if they are actively trying to use it.

Just when was this 'perfect' moment that would be the best time to strike the SakuNaruHina team where their guard would be down. That time would be none other then bath time as neither Sakura nor Hinata would want Naruto to see them bathing. Sakura claiming that she did not want the him peaking on them as he was the student of the self proclaimed and proud super pervert of Three Sanins Jiriaya. While Hinata would just blush beat red over being seen. Another reason would be Sakura might get slightly jealous as Hinata did have bigger rack then her while Hinata might not want to admit but he might even pay more attention to his teammate then her regardless.

Sakura might still be conflicted between feeling she developed for Sasuke(after being placed on Team Seven, not that crush from before) and the ones she more then likely were not acknowledging she had Naruto since they were kids. It was one thing the three of them had in common was that they were bad with emotions when came to themselves. Naruto could not tell Hinata had feeling for him, Sakura was not fully acknowledge her own, while Hinata was too scare to come out and admit her own. At the rate she was going the Hyuga heiress the only time she would ever be able to confession to the blond would be moment before she planned to die in an attempt to not save Naruto but simply buy him some time.

Once the three of them decided to stop for the day and while Naruto was busy setup the camp. The girl were going to take a quick bath as Naruto could move faster then most. The two he was currently paired with did not want to be a burden on him thus they forced themselves to keep up to his pace rather then him meeting them at their own.

At the lake bed near where they were making camp….

"Hinata check once to make sure that Naruto is still where we left him" Sakura asked.

"Naruto told us he would remain there. Why should we doubt him?" Hinata inquired.

"Just do it!" the pink hair teen said as she just had feeling something was out place.

She went about using her Byakugan to see Naruto was back at the camp but she also noticed someone edging closer to him. They when to strike seemingly taking him down yet luckily it was just shadow clone as real Naurto appear take them on.

"Saku…." was all she was able to get out before she was shoved into the lake and would have got her clothes wet if she did not use her charka to stay on top to the water.

Looking up she saw that Sakura and shoved her out the way so hard because she then turn around try to smash someone with the same arm.

"Good relaxes you got there. It true that you are the Sanin apprentice that most take after their master, from fighting style down to being the least powerful of the three" the lone figure said as their comrades were busy with Naruto.

"My master is not weak" Sakura growled.  
"That right our Hokage is not weak" Hinata said backing her up.

"I never said she was weak simply when compared to her own teammates. Jiraiya and Orochimaru just come off as stronger then her. Their title as Sanins make it seem as if they are utterly equals when they are not. Take you two for example as I am sure you both do not consider yourself to be utterly equal to your teammates. You are both the weakest members of Teams Seven and Eight respectably. If just ranking of who the strongest for both teams" the stranger told them.

This got glare for both Chunins who were rather angry at the claims of being weak. Giving everything they have done to get to where they are today.

"Apparently you two are not in the mind to listen to what stranger has to say. Especially when someone precious to you both is being attack right now" the person before stated.

This peak their attention as Sakura and Hinata remembered Naruto was getting attacked. Wondering how they could forget that but also get distracted by this guy. The both of them charged at the person before them with blindingly speed. However they both shocked when both of their blows land without any resistance. Sending the stranger flying in rock coughing up some blood as they were struck by the Gentle Fist and then a charka enhanced punch. Though as they slid to the ground a smile was on their face.

"What are you so happy about?" Sakura demand cracking her knuckles.

"Answer the question now. Do it or the so called weak links of Team 7 and 8 will show what we are capable of" Hinata said

She was just anger as Sakura at the moment. This guy was insulting not only their Hokage but the effort the both of them made of the last three years to become stronger. Sakura actually becoming strong in body as she is with her mind, while Hinata was simply using the strength she already had but was too scared to use fully.

"I am afraid that I am not wrong. There truth to what I said it just you two took it totally the wrong way. However I was count on that as because you were both angry you did not even notice what I did" they said shaking standing up and pointing at what they did.

Both looked to where he was pointing to see they had strange earring on one ear(Sakura's on her right and Hinata's on her left).

"With this you will soon belong be our latest acquisition" they said laughing.

'They are connected to the group behind the missing people' both thought.

What happened next was something that no one would have expected. The earring started to glow and Sakura felt a force tugging her towards Hinata. While Hyuga Heiress also felt this same force only it was pulling her towards Sakura. The two of them despite trying to fight what was pulling towards each other were helpless against it was they were set on a collision course into each other and there was nothing they could do the stop it as their forms began to glow. Yet, instead of colliding into one another, the two Chunin began sinking into the other as Sakura sank into Hinata and vice versa. Then once they had completed drawn into the other their singular form glow a bright white covering the entire area in white.

When the glow died down Sakura/Hinata fell to her/their knees before standing up in place. The stranger slowly made their way over to them as they were hurting having taken a blow from both girls just moment earlier.

"Another successful fusion has been born" they said circling the motionless teen before them while also flicking the now single pair of earrings this fusion had.

Sakura/Hinata had hair that barely came down to her shoulders though the strange thing about it was that it was two colors. Starting from her bangs, it was pink then purple then pink again, and this pattern continued till the end of her hair. Her face looked like Sakura and she even had the forehead that caused of Sakura getting made fun of as kid and the nickname Ino calls her. Though her eyes more like Hinata's since they were pupil less yet their color was that of Sakura's only a much lighter shade of green. She had her hitate was around her neck like Hinata, but instead of the fishnet shirt Hinata wore under her jacket, Sakura/Hinata had Sakura's sleeveless red shirt with a sleeveless version of Hinata's jacket over top of it. The elbow band Sakura wore was still present on Sakura/Hinata and instead of the black biker pants that the pink hair girl wore she had on Hinata's pants and shoes instead.

They slightly disappointed that rather then having Hinata's large breast the fusion of the two girl merely had medium size bust. It was not as small as Sakura but it was nor was it near the size of Hinata's. Cause the dual color hair girl was not standing there motionless. They were able to lift their arms and legs to see that they were similar to Hinata's.

'Just in time' the stranger thought

Naruto appeared just seconds later pretty pissed off as beaten the two that were seen to attack him. They had really had not expected their comrades to stand up to him. All they were there to do is buy enough time to do what they had come here to do after all. So now that it was done why not have some fun as it was stated these two girl were important to him so would be ironic if their fusion did him in.

Saying something in certain manage got Sakura/Hinata to look at them.

"What is your command, master" they/she said in monotone version Sakura's and Hinata's being spoken at the same time.

"Take care of Naruto Uzumaki" the stranger ordered.

"Take care of Naruto Uzumaki" they/she repeated

Sighing as this was one thing that the person did not like with new fusion as their was too much handholding with them. Though it was necessary evil they had to did with consider the alternative

"Yes take care of Naruto Uzumaki" the figure told them again.

"Affirmative. Orders received now going about taking care of Naruto Uzumaki" she said turning towards the shell shocked blond not really knowing what he should do about a teenager had the appearance of both Sakura and Hinata.


	6. Chapter 05

I would like to thank

mrgirmjaw, Elemental Dragon Swordman, and The Keeper of Worlds for reviewing the story

The Keeper of Worlds for adding this to the favorite story list

Suzie Hyuga and The Keeper of Worlds for adding this to the story alert list  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

There were a few time in his sixteen years of life that Naruto was at loss words or just truly shocked over what happened. Growing up like he did there were a number of things that he was used to and had look underneath the underneath for years now. However the way he had taught himself to this was from the civilian point of view. There were people that only appear to helpful or wanting him around merely try take their angry out on him for something he had no control over. After becoming ninja and hearing this from Kakashi, it took awhile but he managed to adopt this to ninjas as well. It was not perfect because ninjas are far more able to come with things civilians might not even be able to dream of.

Just having beaten two strange attackers that really did not think much of him. After all they celebrating having taken down a shadow clone and were wipe out themselves by his own sneak attack. The only reason he held back was because he want to know something about who they were first. After discovering they were trying to get him out the picture to ensure they got Sakura and Hinata. He sprung into action and took them out very quickly before rushing over to where the chunins were at the moment.

Sure that they would get mad at him because there was a reason for him to be coming at the moment. Yet when he arrived that what left him in shock like he barely even been before. Akin to the first time he learned why the majority of Kohona seem to hate him and mistreated him. He knew it could not solely be because of his pranks and other things but the Kyuubi being was sealed within in was a shock.

Here standing before him was sixteen year old girl that looked like mixture of both Sakura and Hinata. Even have a monotone version of both their voice as the two voice seem to come from the one body. Then came the order to 'take care of him' which probably meant to take him out or in words more then likely kill him.

"…." Naruto said as word were still failing him as this apparent fusion girl walk up to him.

"I will take care of you" they repeated looking at him with dull pale green eyes.

Grabbing him around his shoulders she ripped off his jacket in what appeared to be a forcefully manner. Then move on to his pants ripping them off in somewhat equal manner. Grabbed him but the shirt and toss him into the lake which now good distance from where they were. After she thrown him she took off after him vanishing as the trees blow her view.

The man had grin on his face as he thought she was going to try a drown in the lake and make look like an accident or something. Rushing over to where they had end up he could here the gurgling of Naruto as he seemingly struggling to breath. When the got the lake it did seem as if Naruto was being forced underwater yet there were a number of thing that did not make sense in the picture before him. The area around the two of them was for some reason white and not red as if water was dyed with blood. Another things was that their clothes(both of them) were dumped at the lakebed in messy pile. Rather then looking like he was being drowned after being beaten to blood mess. Naruto was covered in what appeared to be suds.

"Stay still" the fusion said flatly with what seem to be death grip one of Naruto's arm, yet not hard enough that she was actually hurting him.

Face planting as the guy's jaw just hit the ground at the sight before him. He had told her to take care of him not give the guy a bath. Where she even got that soap in her other hand that used to scrub Naruto as for why the two of them were in their underwear confused the hell out of him.

"What are you doing!" he yelled getting her attention and his but not enough that she let go of her grip on his arm.

"Taking care of Naruto as per ordered. He need a bath from all the running he has done even if he is not tired, he smells. Thus he must be clean as that is personal hygiene" she stated

The gurgling noise and him being forced underwater was simply a him having the soap suds washed off him.

"When I said to take care of him and I meant TAKE CARE of him" the stranger yelled wondering if the fusion process gave her brain damage or something.

"Understood. Beginning to TAKE CARE of him now" she replied dragging him to the shore of the lake.

There she sat on his lower body in manner that would prevent him from moving. Using the medical knowledge of Sakura at this time to ensure this. Then with her hands pinned down his lighting fast strike to the charka points in his arms but the pressure points as well. Rendering them limp as pair of wet noodles.

"Yes…Yes…Yes Keeping going" he said as she finally seem to get the picture

"Just what have you done to Sakura and Hinata? Why do you look some much like them?" Naruto demand.

"I am Sakura/Hinata" she stated saying both names at the same time which only more eerie because of her duo voice.

Rearing her hand back she seem to be aiming for his face and then struck forward with what seem the final blow. Though when the dust that the force of her blow made settled it could be seen that she missed Naruto entirely. Her hand was lying right next to his head in small hand shaped crater. What was shocking was what part of her had made contact with Naruto. Her Lips. The fusion was kissing the blond genin and she starting rub her hands across his chest and back.

Sakura/Hinata did not even stopped when they had gotten kick to the back of the head. The blow did not even register with them despite the force that being applied or the fact that it was constant for awhile.

"Why are you getting in my way. I am TAKING CARE of Naruto just as order" she stated swapping the leg kicking her.

Though just like with her hand before the swap caused something to snap with the man leg causing him to drop the ground. Rolling around in pain as his leg had just been broken from that swap.

While Naruto may not have been the smartest or quickest to catch on when came to feeling directed at him directly. Otherwise he would have noticed Hinata's years ago as well the change in Sakura's that started after they became Team Seven officially. There was something clicking within his head at the moment. Maybe it was setting he was in at the moment yet everything just seem to fall in place as to what was going on here. He had often here the pervy sage say that he was going to take care of someone before. These words have two completely different meaning depending on the situation. One meant violence end and the other why he called him things like pervy sage in the first place.

"Ignore him you are suppose to be taking care of me, right" the young Uzumaki said betting on the feeling he was having at the moment.

"Of course returning to carry out orders" she said

She was stopped by Naruto raising suppose to be limps arms. They still a little shaking as he got Kyuubi to counter what was done to his arm with his own charka. Giving him control of his arms again but not having completely undone the effective of his pressure point being attack.

"Part taking care of me is listen to what I have to say right" he asked.

"Correct" she replied.

"We are leaving here now as this no place to being taking care of someone. You can not properly take care of me unless I am more comfortable" he continued as these at first seem to be having no effect.

"Affirmative" came another reply as she went to gave up their clothes follow after him.

"What are you going I have not told you to leave" the mysterious man yelled.

"Incorrect I am carrying out the order give to TAKE CARE of Naruto. Listen to him over you is part of that order thus I must do as he says" she said not even turning around. Afterwards she left after Naruto leaving the guy on the ground with a broken leg.

"You screw up as your wording as the words 'take care' can have different meaning. The meaning she took for it was not to kill but literally take care him" they heard a voice say.

Looking up they saw two Naruto shadow clones forming a rasengan that after one poof away, the remaining one drove into the man's chest. He was not going to allow this guy to get away or contact anyone else to come after them.


	7. Chapter 06

I would like to thank

The Keeper of Worlds and mrgirmjaw for reviewing the story

Megaman88, Gallantmon of the Hazard,Crocodile-Kuro, and Hypnosis Writer for adding this to the favorite story list

Megaman88, Gallantmon of the Hazard,excalibur shadow,Crocodile-Kuro, and Gaiseric for adding this to the story alert list

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto sighed as they finally made into the nearest town. He was glad that town was so close to where they were (at least close for a ninja as for a normal non-ninja person it was pretty far away). Of course he made such that the fusion of Sakura and Hinata did not touch anyone or anything. Apparently their strength level was well beyond normal as Sakura's charka enhanced strength was enhanced even farther taking in Hinata's charka level. Being from the Hyuga clan and the main branch to boot, Hinata more then likely had more charka merely because the Byakugan.

While the fusion mostly like had perfect charka control the sudden boost in overall charka level made so that they had not adjusted to their new overall level yet. Sakura had almost complete and utter control of her strength as she could build it up in the amount time it took her to throw a normal punch or kick. Hinata never really taught to attack with strength but with speed. Pretty much the two had style that were parallel to each other, one that focus on strength over speed and the other speed over strength. Combined together screwed the fusion's control at the moment. It seem that only time they had control over strength was when deal with Naruto who slightly tougher then most thank have demon seal inside for his entire life.

The purple and pink hair teen noticing that they were what they consider a town and decide that it was now time to bring up the continuation of her order to 'take care of Naruto properly'.

"Now?" the fusion asked.

Naruto did not respond at first when was taken as yes by the fusion who pulled him into a embrace.  
Rubbing her hand along his back and another threw his hair, she then attempt to kiss him completely ignoring that they were in the middle of town. Where everyone was staring at them at the moment and Naruto not really know what to do as these were the two girls that he had either known (Sakura) or known of (Hinata) since they were kids.

However he managed with some effort thanks to just how much strength they were unknowingly using. Managed to stay free long enough to convince that now still was not the right time. Nodding they simply continued to follow after him as his face was red from embarrassment. Eventually he made to inn where they could stay for the night as he need time to think things over.

Arriving at their room for the night, Naruto directed the fusion to sit down on the bed. Though rather then sitting there she laid back and motion him to lay with her. Shaking his head as he must have been traveling with Ero-Senin too much to even think about going through what he was thinking.

"Sit up" Naruto told as she did as she was asked right away.

"Listen to exactly what I am about to say" Naruto told the purple and pink hair teen who just nodded in respond.

"You are to act as none of this ever happened. From this point onward you are to act as you want and no one else. Is that clear because this is how I want you to take care of me" he said.

Blinking a couple of time the dull look in her eyes and vacant expression on her face vanished.

"Huh!? Naruto where are we. Why is Naruto right here in the first place" the fusion asked confused and in normal(not monotone) voice.

Naruto was about say something when she turned utterly beat read and her eyes rolled up into her head as she passed out on the bed snapping bed's leg from impact of her body. She build unknowingly amount of charka that cause the bed's legs to break when her body impacted the bed. Leaving their teammate confused as it seem to work as they no longer spoke in monotone and shown some expression on their face.

What he did not know what the fusion had realize what she did while not in control of her own body. For Naruto's attempt to use whatever was controlling her to give back control to her had worked. Though as result she could recall her actions. Since Hinata did make half her being thus the fusion had giant crush on Naruto which was only made even worse by Sakura's own feeling for Naruto being throw in there. The thought running through her mind about how to 'take care' of him were to the point that even Sakura would fainted from them. Both had the desire to take care of Naruto its just Hinata was too shy and Sakura at least consciously was not able to realize her own feeling. Fused together the shyness was gone and she was consciously aware of her own feeling thus could carry out these thoughts both them had once given the order to 'take care' of him.

However once back in control of herself the some that shyness came back thus resulting in her fainting on the spot. Leaving a confused Naruto to just wonder what was going on even more as decide to just let them get some rest as it would take him some time to think about what to do about the mission they were on at the moment. Should they call it quits or continue onward as they had a mission to carry out after all. Possibly what if the mission to deal with missing people was related to what was happening to Sakura and Hinata. The missing people report was always in pairs according to the mission report. It was strange but then again it was not out the realm of possibility at least now. After all he would have never thought that it was possible to turn people to stone then he saw it happen himself multiple times. Even had one of his leg turn the stone during his final battle with Ishidate, the user of that ability.

So whatever did this to Sakura and Hinata managing to somehow fuse them into one person might be related to their mission to discover what happen to people that went missing.


	8. Chapter 07

I would like to thank

The Keeper of Worlds,SrgntDrew,mrgirmjaw, and Guest for reviewing the story

Gaiseric for reviewing Chapter 04,05, 06

SrgntDrew for adding this to the favorite story list  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rubbing her eyes the fusion of Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga awoke with a long yawn as apparently at some point she actually went from merely having fainted to actually having fallen asleep. Looking around they noticed that they were on a broken bed and confused as they could not really recall why she was here at the moment.

"What happened?" they asked out loud but then her head started pounding like crazy as she tried to stand up.

Stumbling as she did so she tried to reach for the wall or something to balance herself. Only to find that her hand went through the wall the moment she made contact with it.

'Huh!?' she thought pull out her hand to look at it. She did not think the wall was that soft as she just touch it so why would it break like that.

Trying to make towards the door she noticed a mirror where she could see herself and she just stood there staring at the image before her.

"Is this me?" she said touch her face as she looked at the image being reflected back at her in the mirror.

She then ran a hand through her pink and purple hair and then started looking over herself even more as if this was the first time she had seen her own reflection(technically it was as a fusion at least). While she was doing so engrossed by merely seeing herself that she did not notice the door opening and someone coming into the room.

"Looks like that you have woke up as I was wondering how long you were going to be out" they said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" she yelled at the person that had come in while turning beet red over being caught checking herself out like this and having this thought of this room being hers.

"This is not your room it's a inn. Can you remember who I am" they asked her curiously.

Images began running through her mind some that show her reacting differently to them. There was even ones of her seeing herself talking to him while she was watching him from around a corner. Shaking her head furiously trying to shake out these thoughts or at the very least hope this does something.

"Are you okay?" the person a blond asked touch her shoulder.

"Do not touch me!" she told them slapping their hand away from their shoulder, feeling as she been shocked and her heartbeat skyrocketed from his touch alone.

Again she was shocked as that slap sent the person flying across the room.

"Are you alright?" she asked now worried as she was feeling a sense of dredge but also wonder what was wrong with her as she seem to be all over the place with her emotions.

"Guess I should have expected something like this as considering how many times both them had hit me in the past" he said with a sigh.

"Wait I know you. Your are Naruto right and we are teammate yet not teammate" she said memories of her being in two place at once were flashing through her head again.

After this it took awhile as Naruto managed to get her at least realize that the two people she kept seeing in her memories were her but he informed that they were too different people. That she was the fusion of the two of them.

"So what's my name as I am not Sakura or Hinata, so what should my name be" the pink and purple hair girl asked of Naruto.

"Why are you asking me?" the blond asked questionably.

"Your opinion is important to me, that's why," she replied back.

'A name for someone that both Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan,' Naruto thought. 'Hiruka, Sakata, Takura, Kunta, Hinaru'. Naruto shook his head mentally at these names.

"How about Hikari Hinaru?" Naruto asked and she thought over the name before nodding.

"Hikari Hinaru…yeah, my name is Hikari Hinaru now. Thanks, Naruto!" she said as she went over and hugged him. Though she let go and shot right back over to where she was with her face red from what she had just done.

"Are you okay, Hikari? Your face has been sure has been getting red a lot," he asked.

"I...am...fine," Hikari said while not looking at him in face.

'She must get that from Hinata,' Naruto thought since this remain him of the how the Hyuga heir acted around him.

Over the next couple of days as Naruto really could not continue the mission as things were right now. Hikari need time to adjust to her body and get reign on her strength and charka level. Since what seem to be the fighting level strength for both Sakura and Hinata combined was Hikari's normal everyday level. Thus the reason she was breaking everything and sending people flying with simple things like slaps. She need time to make so that when not in fight or need to defend herself, she was holding back something that came pretty easy once she got started. Seeing as that the same thing Sakura had gone through after gaining her charka enhanced strength, learning to hold back and release her newfound strength only when need during her training with Tsunade.

"Look! Look! Naruto" Hikari said running up to Naruto gripping what to anyone else would appear to be just a simple bowl.

"Seem like you finally got thing under control" he told her rather please as when she starting trying to gain control of her new strength she could not even grip a similar same bowl with accidentally shattering it to pieces.

"Yeah now we can finally get back to the mission we were sent out to do" Hikari said.

"Should not we head back to Konoha as we should have Tusnade take a look at you" the blond told her.

"No we are continuing this mission as I been looking over the mission details" Hikari told yet when Naruto look at her with shocked expression she then glared at him and toss the bowl she was holding at him.

"I can hold a scroll without ripping it now too" Hikari told him somewhat angry and embarrassed since when she tried reading the first one she ripped it two while trying to open it. Thus the one she was referring to their back up scroll.

Having placed down the bowl as that seem to be something Hikari started doing when angry, embarrassed, or both was that she would throw things at him. He waited for her to continue about what she had learned that would place continuing this mission over going back home.

"Think about over the people that have been listed as missing it was always in pairs. Never once was it merely just a single person that when missing" Hikari told him.

"Yeah what are you really getting at as the people went missing in pairs but what does that…*noticing Hikari pointing to herself*….that bastard must have been part of group" Naruto said.

"That right as what others were fused into one person like me but you managed to save me from being under their control. Thus if they have a way to do this to me then it possibly they have a way to undo…." Hikari said going quite as she realized something.

"Naruto what would happen to me, Hikari, if I am split back into Sakura and Hinata. I am going to….die or would that even be called dying" she asked looking at him questionably.

"You are not going to die. There must be a way to make so that all three of you can exist as three separate people. If it possible to bring back the dead, turn things to stone, and even fuse people together then undoing a fusion without denying anyone existence" Naruto told her but then noticed that she had stopped moving.

Thanking Naruto for that the two of them went about coming with a new plan to how they were going to go about dealing with this mission and what they would do if they came across others that might know about this fusion process that made Hikari from Sakura and Hinata.


End file.
